


Confession

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Society of Light defeated and the school back to normal, Alexis still isn't happy. Her crush on Jaden is more than apparent to herself as it continues to grow. The only thing is, is that she doesn't expect to be confessing so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoreyPeters163](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CoreyPeters163).



For Alexis Rhodes getting one Jaden Yuki to notice her feelings wasn't the easiest thing. Duel Academy seems like a cake walk compared to dealing with the rather oblivious young man. Although it was relatively easy to get him alone to do so now with the Society of Light well behind them. She can't help but smile at the thought of that day.

It's only because when Jaden _did_ realize her feelings he returned them. In that one moment she couldn't be happier. Immediately they began to date and before either new it they were progressing towards higher levels of their relationship. It doesn't matter if it's fast or slow. The only thing that does is the connection they feel consuming them when they're together.

Love. Something that they can only touch when they embrace, kiss or lock eyes. It makes everything else around them seem completely and utterly trivial. Well, for Jaden, besides dueling since it's a passion as great as what they have with one another.

Classes and duels tend to keep them separated, not to mention the fact that they're in two different dorms. But tonight, much like many others, they break the rules to be together. Having a dorm room to herself, Alexis frequently hosts their nights together.

Alexis steps into her room and closes the door behind her. She steps out of her navy boots and leaves them to the side before turning around. Plucking off her fingerless gloves, Alexis strides over to her desk. Her long, dark blond hair sways against her back as she moves.

It entrances the young man sitting patiently on the floor next to her bed with his legs, clad in black slacks, crossed. To Alexis, he's not just handsome, he's beyond perfect. Even if he is rather silly at times. Waiting for her, Jaden takes off his red jacket and folds it. He sets it on the floor before tugging his deck out of the box clipped onto the hem of his pants.

He grins up at her as he brushes a hand over his black shirt and setting his deck down on the ground. On the side of the room Alexis is scooping up her own deck and moving straight for him. Her large bust jiggles ever so slightly as she bends down and places her cards opposite of Jaden's.

She can feel his soft brown eyes staring at her just from under the fringe of his two tone brunet hair. It sends a pleasurable chair up her spine as she straightens before proceeding to sit down. Her white top with blue trimming scrunches up a little while her royal blue miniskirt rides up around her thighs.

Sitting with her legs to the side, Jaden is only able to get a very small peak to the panties beneath them. He can't tell what he's more excited for, their duel or being able to have her afterward. Finally situated, her golden brown eyes lock with his. She smiles seductively, "Are you ready?"

He winks at her, "Oh yeah! Let's get our game on!"

She giggles while reaching over and taking his deck. He does the same and moves for hers. They begin to quickly shuffle to get their match to begin soon. It's a growing tradition that before they have any intimacy that leads to sex, they have an alluring strip duel. Although Alexis is usually a little too eager to get to the next course and won't put up too tough a fight.

However, the last thing they want is to rouse suspicion of what they're doing. Therefore they don't use their duel disks and instead play the old fashioned way – just two decks, two duelists and their life points. She looks across to him and the joy in his eyes is something she knows all to well.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Everything that had happened with the Society of Light weighed heavy on her mind as Alexis stood outside of one of the classrooms. She knew at any moment Jaden would be exiting the door she idled beside. It's only a matter of time before Chazz gets fed up with the happy attitude and tells Jaden to get lost. Then, just then, she hoped a friendly smile from her crush will lift her spirits.

"Hey Lex."

She glanced over to see such kind eyes beaming at her. "Oh, you're done already?"

"Yup!" He stopped grinning at the forlorn look in her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yeah I'm..." She sighed heavily, "I can't stop thinking about what happened while I was part of the Society of Light. At least, what I don't remember."

Jaden brought a petite smile to his countenance, hoping to cheer her up. "Don't worry about it Alexis. Everything is fine now. Besides, you're you again!"

Alexis, while that did help to a degree, couldn't shake the feeling entirely. And it was one that had her about to burst at the seams. "Are you really happy I'm back?"

"Of course! You're my friend."

"Jaden, you're my friend too. But I like you more than that." She locked her eyes with his, trying her best to keep her confidence bubbling beneath the surface. "I love you and I know all you tend to think about is dueling but-."

The rest of her words are sealed off as Jaden suddenly leaned forward and mashed his lips against hers. The kiss had her head spinning and her hands quivering at her sides. She didn't know what to do. It was so hard to figure it out. Which is why when Jaden pulled away he gave a laugh. "I love you too Alexis."

She was surprised to say the least. She hadn't noticed any signs. But perhaps she had just been looking too hard. "Really?"

He nodded sheepishly and scratched at his cheek, "Well yeah..."

Alexis grabbed onto Jaden's shoulders and swooped in for another kiss, sealing their confession with nothing but their love for one another. The moment was shattered a second later as a voice was carried down the halls. "Jaden! Where did you go?"

Not wanting Syrus to interrupt them, Alexis acted without thinking. Her hands slipped down and grasped at Jaden's. She tugged him around the corner and straight into the girls bathroom. The door shut softly behind them as she flipped the lock and pressed her back up against it. She kept Jaden close to her body.

"Uh Lex?"

"Shh!" She hissed out and squeezed him a little tighter, not realizing that his face pressed into her breasts. Refusing to let go, she strained her ears until the sound of Syrus' footfalls disappeared and the school hall returned to silence. With all the students in their dorms for the evening, especially now that Chazz and Jaden's duel was over, Alexis heaved a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was for this single moment to end.

Jaden squirmed and instead of pushing away, sunk his face deeper into the soft flesh hidden beneath her top. His hands slunk down and behind her, groping at her backside. A squeak broke from her lips as she looked down at him, "J- Jaden!"

He tilted his face up to meet her eyes, "What?" The movement of his jaw rubbing against her breasts had her thighs squeezing together. Even though she wouldn't say what she was feeling, he could see it in the way her face flushed. One of his hands slipped up Alexis' waist and cupped at the bottom of one breast. "I couldn't help it."

She glanced to the side, "Well, you could do more than just that little stuff."

"Not satisfied huh?" Jaden straightened up and pressed his lips to hers. It silenced her breathy moan that slipped out the second one hand reached down between her legs. He pushed up the front of her skirt and pressed one finger to the thin material covering her folds. As he withdrew it, Jaden laughed against her lips. "I see."

His finger, able to feel the wetness even through her underwear, was just wet enough to notice. The brunet moved back and knelt down onto his knees. In front of her slightly spread legs, he pulled her panties down – to which she brought one leg up to step out of them. As he stood back up, Alexis immediately reached out for his pants and began to undo them.

Although she didn't expect his erection to pop out of his pants or rather the size of it. Jaden's eyes looked to hers, "Can I?"

A smile touched her countenance while giving a small nod. She hiked her skirt up and reached out with both arms. "What are you waiting for?" Alexis strode over to the counter and grabbed at the edge. Slowly bending over, she glanced back over at him. "Well?"

Jaden grinned as he moved over to her, pants around his ankles, and grabbed at her hips. The head of his manhood began to press between her folds. He inched his way into her until finally he was sheathed into her all of the way. She let out a deep breath and licked at her lips, "Y… You can move." Even though there was a tickle of pain, she did her best to grow accustomed to it as quickly as possible.

It wasn't hard once Jaden began moving little by little. The tingling feeling that erupted through her body and spread like a plague drew another moan from her lips. She turned her head back to face forward and in that moment she saw herself in the mirror. Everything from her hair as it fell beside her face to the way her parted lips quivered ever so slightly.

The arousal of just seeing the way she's feeling having his member delving deep into her made it all that more intense. Her knuckles began to turn white as she gripped at the counter harder, matching with how he picked up his pace. Bucking his hips a little faster, he grunted and tightened his hold on her hips. The quick, deep motions had her body rocking back and forth in tune with his own. Her breasts swung as well and brush over the counter top with each thrust, her hardened nipples grazing over the cold surface.

Jaden gritted his teeth, "I'm gonna cum Lex!"

"Jay… Jaden!"

They moaned loud as they both climaxed. Jaden bent over her and embraced her as his cum shoots deep into her. Her own juices squirted out from around his member as her walls contracted, milking out every drop in his member. He's pulling out of her in the next moment as she stood up on wobbly legs. Jaden drew her close and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

She was just happy her feelings got through to him without much trouble in the end.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Alexis shivers at the memory of their first time. It was then that she realized how much she loved to see the way they looked as they made love. It elicits such a strong passion between her thighs thinking of the last time she got to see it that she almost wants to tackle him to the ground and forget the duel. But she doesn't and instead reaches for her deck, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

They both draw five cards with Jaden picking up one extra card, signifying he's going first – something they've already predetermined. He places one face down then summons Elemental Hero Avian. The confident smile on his face makes it even more alluring to finish this duel.

Alexis draws next and smiles as she adds the card to her hand before plucking out the one beside it. "I summon Etoile Cyber and place two cards face down." She wants to lure Jaden out and she knows he won't be able to resist.

Her turn ends and Jaden draws. He doesn't hesitate, just as she had expected. Jaden slaps down one card, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and he attacks your Etoile Cyber!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Doble Passe."

Jaden knows exactly what this does. She takes the damage directly, knocking her from 4000 life points to 2400. However, it also allows her Etoile Cyber to attack Jaden directly as well, taking him down to 2200 life points. It's a risky move but it keeps them neck and neck regardless. "I end my turn," he says.

Before Alexis draws they both strip off two articles of clothing; one for each thousand life points they lose. Jaden peels off his socks and then his shirts. It has Alexis raking her eyes over his chest and towards the top of his pants before she stands up and slips her skirt off. Of course she has to take one more piece off and relents, lifting her top over her head.

Blonde hair drapes down over her shoulder and to the white bra and panties she still dons. It's Jaden's turn to ogle her voluptuous body and how much he wants to embrace her. But their duel keeps them separated for just a little longer as Alexis draws.

"I activate Polymerization and fuse my Blade Skater from my hand with Etoile Cyber to form Cyber Blader. Then I use her to attack Elemental Hero Avian."

The monster is sent to the graveyard along with Jaden taking off his pants as his life points are knocked down to 1200. It allows her to see the growing bulge in his underwear and she can't help but feel anxious. The heat between her legs only grows as he draws his next card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman. Then I use Monster Reborn to summon Elemental Hero Avian back to the field."

"Let me guess, Polymerization?"

"You got it!" he replies with a wink. "Just in time to fuse them into Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. But I'm not done yet. I follow that up with Fusion Gate and fuse Avian with Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Alexis smiles, "I assume you're not done yet?"

His gaze flickers over the bra concealing her breasts and she knows in that moment he most certainly is not. "I attack your Cyber Bladder with Thunder Giant."

She sets her cards on the ground as her life points hit 2100. Reaching behind her, she unclasps her bra and pulls it off. Her breasts are finally free and the cool air makes her nipples harden more than they already are. The grin on his face only grows, "But it's not over yet, that means I can attack you directly with Flame Wingman. And that's game."

Down to zero, she can't help but feel happy in one respect. Losing a duel isn't ever fun but when it leads to Jaden thrusting into her, well, she's ecstatic in one respect. She rises to her feet and hooks her fingers under the rim of her panties. In one slow motion she draws them past her thighs. Even from the distance he's at, Jaden can see the line of wetness that connects her lower lips to the material. She pulls them down a little further and allows the article of clothing to drop to her ankles so she can step out of them.

Jaden watches her from under his lashes as he scoops up his cards and puts it back into the deck box still clipped to his pants. Yet the second he's done he can't help but sit there idly while watching Alexis move. Her nude body seduces him at every turn from the gentle sway of her hips to the jiggle of her breasts. Each movement is elegant in his eyes as she gathers her cards and saunters over to her desk. She places them in that safe spot before turning on the tips of her toes.

The smile has his face heating up, but not as much as the spot between his thighs. He swallows hard as she bounds to a stop in front of him. She offers a helping hand and pulls him to his feet. The second he's steady he crashes his lips to hers in a wet kiss of tongues and missing marks. The drool gathers on their lips and keeps them connected as their tongues battle between their mouths.

His hands are roaming all over her body while their kisses intensify with each meeting. They grab at her breasts and pinch at her nipples, eliciting a moan of excitement when their mouths meet. Dipping down behind her, he grabs two handfuls of her backside and uses the momentum to begin leading her to the bathroom. He's thankful the door is open as they get closer.

One of his legs gets caught between hers and he rubs it, albeit a little roughly, up against her swollen lips in the process. Her juices smear on his skin as he clings desperately to his shoulders. She stumbles a little as her feet go from carpet to tile and he only uses it as an opportunity to hold her tighter. Their kisses finally end as their feet meet the cold, barren white floor.

Their last kiss comes to an end and Jaden grins, "Loser goes first right?"

They've already decided this earlier and she can't say she's not a little nervous. However, those nerves have nothing to do with fear or not wanting to do this. In fact, she can't wait. Alexis goes to get into position when she suddenly remembers the camera. Without a word she's hurrying back into the room and setting up the tripod and turning the camera on. She points it straight into the bathroom, able to capture everything they're about to do.

Returning to the bathroom, she finds Jaden sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. The warm smile he gives her settles the anxiety and she slips into position. He leans back ever so slightly on his hands as she bends at the waist. She grabs at the edge of the tub and spreads her legs wide. It gives Jaden the best view of her dilating asshole.

He can smell what's coming before he sees it and he revels in it. Jaden wraps one arm around each thigh and brings his mouth to quivering hole. The muscles inside of her begin to work while he locks his lips as closely to the outer rim as he can. He sticks his tongue inside and prods at what's coming. The tip of the first piece grazes over his teeth and he uses his tongue to further ease it into his mouth.

Beginning to devour the feces, he pulls away and misses the arrival of the second piece. It's soft than the first and smears against his chin before rolling down his chest, leaving a trail in its wake. He doesn't pay it much mind while swallowing and bringing his lips back to her slightly gaping asshole. A quick inspection with his tongue reveals that there's nothing left, therefore he pulls out just in time to feel a small trickle of warmth dribble down his chest.

Jaden picks up the small piece he had missed and sticks it in his mouth while Alexis hurries to turn around. She can't hold it in a second longer and barely makes it. The brunet lies down with Alexis kneeling over his face, facing the opposite direction. She can see his erection and the brown trail on his body. But she can't focus on it as the feeling of relief washes over her.

The urine erupts from her like someone turning a facet on high. Most of it makes it into Jaden's mouth but there's still quite a bit that misses and instead runs down his chin. He doesn't notice it very much until she's done and moving to the side, allowing him to sit up. The warm liquid rolls down his chest and soaks into the trim of his boxers. Not that it matters – he can still taste her juices and her urine in his mouth, rinsing out the former meal.

Alexis, finally relieved, ushered him out of his spot so that she may take it. The only difference is that she lays down right at the start so he can squat over her face after removing his boxers. Right at the start she can already see the feces peeking out from his backdoor and she eagerly lifts her face to meet it. However, as she takes it into her mouth a piece lands on her cheek. She keeps going and tugs the rest from his behind.

He thinks he's done already and goes to stand up, however, as he does he feels the rest squeezing out of his bowels. Two more pieces slide from his sphincter and plop down onto her body. The muddy brown color are streaks on her fair skin as she sits up, following his lead. The piece fall to the ground as he turns around.

She keeps her hands to the side as he grabs at his manhood. He aims as best he can and places it just before her bottom lip. Alexis opens her mouth as wide as she can go and closes her eyes. The stream of piss hits the back of her throat and she does well not to gag. However, it pools in her mouth quicker than she can swallow. Unlike a urinal, there's no flush.

Closing her mouth to swallow makes the last of the urine to hit her closed lips. Jaden lowers his aim as to not get it in her eyes and drenches her breasts, stomach and thighs in the remainder of his piss. She cracks one eye open, "S- Sorry."

He gives a shake of his head and lets go of his member, "Don't be, you did good." Turning towards the sink, he grabs at a wash cloth and turns the facet on. He gets it damp before doing so to one other. Jaden kneels down next to her and hands her one. He begins to wipe up the traces of this new play while she does the same to him.

Together they clean each other up until they're satisfied. After all, they'll be getting sweaty and needing a shower once their done with their next event. Once they're cleaned up, they head back into the bedroom. The second the camera is fixed on the bed she picks up her role – ones they laid out far before starting this evening.

Alexis brings her hands to her hips, "Always sleeping in class, I should give you detention."

A grin breaks out on Jaden's face as he practically becomes the role of the slacker or perhaps it's the bad boy. Either way, she loves the predatory look he flashes her. It fits after all, he's going to win her over in his role play whether she likes it or not just like how he duels. Jaden almost always win and even when he doesn't, he does.

He grabs her shoulders and forces her down onto her knees. Her face levels with his erection. As much as she wants it she the glare on her face, "What do you think you're-"

Without a moment of hesitation, Jaden thrusts his member into her mouth and cuts off the rest of her question. He forces himself deep into her throat with each forceful pump into her mouth. While she tries not to act like she loves it, she does – every second of it. More than aroused from what they've already done, it doesn't take Jaden long to reach the end of his orgasm.

Her mouth is so warm and wet, like another pussy, that he can't help but drill his penis down into her throat one last time. He keeps it there and holds the back of her head, fingers twining into her hair, as he cums. It's hot as it oozes down her throat and begins to gather in her mouth while he slowly pulls out.

She puckers her lips as he leaves her. His smirk comes into play as he tilts her head up, locking their gazes. "Don't think about it. Swallow it all."

Alexis tries her best but she can't stop some from dribbling from the corners of her mouth and down onto her breasts. Swallowing hard, she glares up at him, "Satisfied?"

"Not yet. After all, a teacher can't be caught doing these things."

He gestures to the camera and the blinking red light donning it. Alexis, playing along, pretends to be shocked. She draws her lips into a taut line and wipes at her lips with the back of her hand. "What do you want?"

"Get on the bed and spread yourself wide. I want to see it all."

A shiver races up her spine before she manages to push herself to her feet. She doesn't waste a second by quickly following Jaden's passionate commands. Alexis sits down on the very edge of the bed and lays back. Bending her legs, she curls her toes against the lip of the bed while still managing to keep them spread wide. However she doesn't stop there. Alexis reaches between her legs and uses her fingers to spread her lower lips as wide as she can.

Jaden bends down and stares straight into her moist entrance. She blushes heavily, "D- Don't stare like that."

It's then that the brunet lets his hot ghost over her sensitive insides. She can feel it in places she normally shouldn't and it has her hips twitching anxiously. But he doesn't dare give her what she desperately wants just yet. Instead he begins to lick at the juices dripping from her pussy.

Her eyes pinch shut and it only enhances the sensations that ripple through her body each time he flicks his tongue over her clitoris. The swipes are quick and followed by small sucks to the petite nub. Alexis begins to cry out, "Ah… Haa…T- There!"

Once he's found just how she likes it, he withdraws and instead presses his lips to her nether lips. His tongue delves into her folds and begins to wiggle around. She's tight even around his muscle and he can tell she's just on the verge of a climax. Jaden grabs onto her thighs and pushes his tongue into her as far as he can. Alexis can't stop herself from reaching down and grasping at Jaden's hair as she orgasms.

"Oh..Oh! Jaden!" she cries out while her juices squirt into his mouth.

Gripping loosening on his hair, Jaden is able to stand back up while licking at his lips. Her body continues to quiver from the force of the pleasure still rushing through her. She's breathing heavy and she wants it more than ever before. And he can see it in her eyes as she opens them. "If you really want more you should ask like a good girl."

"P...Please pound my pussy with your cock."

He pretends to think about it for a moment before breaking character for a split second. The goofy grin on his face almost makes her laugh but they manage to hold it together. Jaden quickly retrieving a bottle of lubrication while glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "That's just not good enough."

She watches in fascination as he lubes up his manhood then grabs for her thighs. He bends her legs back till they're practically level with her body. It has her ass lifting up off the bed ever so slightly just before he thrusts between her cheeks without warning. "Ahh!" comes her shout. There's a dull tinge of pain, but it's simply from the surprise. He stretches her out more than her bowel movement had as he thrusts wildly into her.

Each roll of his hips has him reaching deep towards her prostrate as he hits that sweet spot again and again. Alexis can't even think of forming words and simply moans continuously. Jaden begins to grunt each time, almost at his limit. "Tell me what you want teach!"

Alexis' tongue feels like lead in her mouth and her words come out in a breathy plead, "I want you to pour your cum into my ass pussy!"

He grins wide and leans forward. Their lips embrace at the same time that they orgasm. Her ass tightens down and milks out every drop of cum that he spills into her. The heat of his semen burrowing into her has her moaning against his lips. Jaden continues their messy kisses as he pulls out of her now gaping ass. His white milk oozes back out of her yet he doesn't bother with it.

Still semi-hard, Jaden finally breaks their lip lock and gestures for her to move. "Scoot over." Once she's out of the way he lays down on the bed. Her eyes glance over to see him standing erect and her pussy throbs at the sight. "You should know what to do."

She swallows hard as she gets onto her knees and crawls over to him. Getting into position, she kneels over his cock with one hand reaching down to spread her lips, ready to take him inside.

"Hurry it up."

Alexis bites at the corner of her lip and takes a deep breath, beginning to lower herself down. At least that's until Jaden grabs at her hips and forces her down. Her breath is knocked out of her as she moans loudly, the sound echoing around the room. The last thing she had expected was to cum the second he made it into her. But she can feel him all the way up to her cervix and it has her shivering from ecstasy.

"Be fair and move already." Even though the words are harsh, she can hear the love in his voice crackling through this persona he's trying to keep.

However, she's incredibly sensitive and can only slowly start to move. Jaden decides to occupy himself in other ways. He reaches up towards her large breasts as they bounce with each rise and fall of her hips. His fingers work their magic on her boobs; groping, squeezing and pinching her nipples.

He's unrelenting in his treatment until he can't take it another second. The sight of those beautiful, pale orbs has him pushing himself into a sitting position. She's about to question what he's doing, this wasn't part of the plan, when he latches his lips around one of her nipples. His teeth graze over the hard nipple while he sucks hard on her nipple, drawing into his mouth further.

At the same time he's groping her other breast and treating that nipple in a different manner. He rubs and twists it, not letting it rest. Each time he changes what he's doing he can feel her tightening down around him without fail. Alexis has to hold onto his shoulders while her own bucking hips begin to have a mind of their own.

They gyrate down to meet Jaden's own hips that start to roll upwards to meet hers. Just as he feels her getting close he decides to change things up – throw her off guard. He grabs a hold of her and lets the nipple pop from his lips. In one fluid motion he has her with her back on the sheets as he pistons in and out of her hard and fast. The way he does it has wet squelching noises mixing with her own moans.

Jaden burrows into her breasts and latches his lips around the nipple he has yet to show attention to. He begins to suckle on it out of tune with his thrusts and it drives Alexis crazy – as well as over into her final orgasm. She wraps her legs around him and keeps him close as she cries out in a silent moan. Her mouth stays open but not a sound comes out.

The pure bliss consumes her while Jaden shoots his load straight into her womb. It's larger than thicker than that last and has her filled up to the brim with his cum. He thrusts into her a few last times before finally he pulls out of her. Their bodies are sticky with sweat as they lie together. Alexis manages to roll over and into his arms while she tries to catch her breath.

They know he should be leaving soon. The last thing they want is for their nightly escapades to be found out. Yet even as the thought crosses her mind, Jaden tightens his hold on her and nestles his face into her hair. He breathes in her scent and whispers so softly that she almost can't hear him. "I love you Alexis."

**(_)(_)(_)**

A week later finds Jaden on the outskirts of the Slifer Red dorm. He's sat on the edge of the dock with a fishing pole in his hand. The water gently laps up to the posts beneath his feet as he relaxes. He can't help but come out here every once in awhile.

Jaden glances to the side with a smile, "Nothing yet."

The only differences is that today Alexis is with him. She smiles back at him, "You know Jaden, I really do love you."

"Geez Lex, I love you too." He ignores the pole in his hands as he meets her downcast eyes. "Lex? Is everything alright?"

"Well Jaden.. you see.." She takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen immediately and at first she's unsure of how he'll react. He's unpredictable on so many levels after all. But once the shock breaks away all she can see is happiness in his eyes. "That's great! Wow… this sure will be fun." He grins at her, "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

Alexis laughs, unable to hold it back. "Jaden..."

"Oh right, I should probably tell you my secret then. After all, you're gonna have to meet them sooner rather than later now."

"Secret?" It's the first she's heard of it and she can't believe it. Jaden isn't usually the secret keeping type and it has her worried.

Jaden rocks his legs back and forth, "You see, I'm the son of Tea and Yugi Moto. I couldn't say anything coming here but- Alexis?" The giggle can't help but slip out and it has him raising a brow, "What's so funny?"

"You had me worried you idiot!" She lightly thumps him on the shoulder before scooting closer to him. "I thought it was something.. bad." She kisses his cheek. "That doesn't bother me, I love _you_."

Grinning from ear to ear, Jaden wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her. "That really makes me happy Lex."

Just then there's a tug on the line and his eyes could resemble dinner plates. Alexis merely shakes her head as she moves away to give him room. Just be careful not to fall in this time. One little fish isn't worth a cold."

He winks over at her as he secures his hold on the fishing pole, "Aw you're just mad you didn't go in with me."


End file.
